1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pad changer by which pads are changed, and a cleaner and the cleaner system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is a self-motive appliance utilizing an automatic travel function to clean a room or the like by vacuuming foreign materials, such as dust, from a floor of a room without user intervention. The robot cleaner detects a distance to an obstacle, such as furniture, office supplies, walls or the like, present in a zone to be cleaned using a distance sensor, and changes traveling directions by selectively driving a left-wheel motor and a right-wheel motor to perform cleaning of the zone to be cleaned.
Besides robot cleaners capable of vacuuming foreign materials, such as dust, from a floor, robot cleaners capable of wiping floors have been developed recently. A conventional robot cleaner may be structured such that a pad may be removably attached to a bottom surface thereof using Velcro or the like. When a pad needs to be replaced because of contamination, a user turns a robot cleaner over, or stands a robot cleaner up, to remove the contaminated pad and attach a new pad.